guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jagre/archive2
Archived, let's have a fresh start from now on. RT | Talk 11:55, 1 December 2007 (UTC) thanks bro User:Jagre 12:03, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Might want to move User:Jagre/archive (just the page) to Usr:jagre/freedom or something! RT | Talk 12:07, 1 December 2007 (UTC) oh you must have wanted that "tempory ban" thing well, I THINK THAT WAS A PERSONAL ATTACK. oh wait, what does NPA advise me to do if someone personally attacks me again? i forget, well whatever. i don't see any reason for that, but i can come up with several statements proving whoever did that violated NPA. so don't do it again, PLEASE. User:Jagre 12:08, 1 December 2007 (UTC) It seems like my time here is CONSUMED with like, defending myself from PERSONAL ATTACKS... oh wait - i shouldn't have to do that, because it's against the rules to personally attack someone, but wait half the time it's the administrators who do it, so wait? i guess democracy has it's downfalls, doesn't it? User:Jagre 12:09, 1 December 2007 (UTC) HEY NO REVERSION WARS (you put that back) THAT"S AGAINST THE RULES, BUT WHO CARES RIGHT??? they don't care if anyone breaks the rules, do they - just me. User:Jagre 12:11, 1 December 2007 (UTC) isn't it ironic, that. right after i wrote the essay on freedom, someone was actually editing my user page at the same time inserting something trying to ban me. User:Jagre 12:19, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Please don't self-remove ban-tags Since most people believed they shouldn't be banned, it is a general policy to disallow self-removal of ban-tags. I have removed the one against you since I am an admin and have made a decision on this particular case. However, I would advise you to strive to be as civil as possible even towards people who want to see you banned. Lashing back at them with passionate language just serve to produce more drama. And when drama goes out of control it can often (not always) get both involving-parties banned. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 12:22, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :And please don't place the same message on mine without proof RT | Talk 12:26, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::huh, RT? oh random time i get it now. well, uhh. you didn't have proof either man, so same goes for you. oh btw, thanks for moving my talk page, about time to move this one too, since it's full of weird drama and what i can't call personal attacks without offending someone. User:Jagre 12:30, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Sorry I need to go, you could always DIY! RT | Talk 12:33, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::alright thanks man :::and i didn't remove it - they deleted my new user page and i reverted it (one time) back to what it was - so... just so u all know... User:Jagre 12:31, 1 December 2007 (UTC) freaking weirdos i feel like this is a blog >< : *cough* GW:SIGN *COUGH* RT | Talk 12:34, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ....User:Jagre 12:35, 1 December 2007 (UTC) hey i made an edit to the "NPA page" called "what's not a personal attack and it was very informative and factual but it got deleted :( User:Jagre 12:57, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Bonus Mission Pack Arenanet are well aware of the want for the BMP for players who havn't completed the promotion! RT | Talk 12:54, 1 December 2007 (UTC) i want it i want it i want it i want it i want it i want it i want it i want it !!!! PLEASE ARENA NET LET ME PLAY THE BONUS MISSION PACK! it sounds way cooler than nomal pve....... PLEASE?!!!!!!! User:Jagre 12:56, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm not Anet! RT | Talk 18:12, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::I loll'd.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:17, 1 December 2007 (UTC) How do i ARchive things??? How do i ARchive things??? :Click "Move" and move it to (Name)/Archive1. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 13:08, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::i tried that :( i will have to move it to archive2 i guess - archive one is screwed up beyond repair